May
May (Ma/ra and Jo/'y') is the friendship pairing of Mara Jaffray and Joy Mercer. Within season 1, we found out that the two were quite good friends, and Mara aided Patricia a lot of the time in her search for Joy. We know she was good friends with her when she's told a lie by Sibuna that Joy hates them and she looks quite dejected about it. In the bonus scene from the Secrets Within game, when Mick points out that Joy is at the prom, Mara looks over quite shocked, if not pleasantly surprised to see her. Mara and Joy are good friends, and in Season 2, they become roommates with Patricia since Joy had disappeared during season one. Joy and Mara's friendship is not often shown on screen, but is apparent when they do interact. Mara is concerned when Joy disappears, though not as outwardly as Patricia. Joy comforts Mara when Mara is upset about Mick leaving Anubis house. Mara and Joy seem to get along very well, and in saying such, start to become closer friends as Patricia starts hanging out with Sibuna more often and Mick is gone, although their relationship takes a turn for the worse when Joy poses as Jack Jackal, Mara's anonymous alias, in order to post a mean article about Nina on the school site. Despite this, when everyone tries to talk about Joy behind her back, Mara tells them to stop saying that she's not all bad. Both of them have similar interests, mainly journalism, and they spark up somewhat of a rivalry because of this. ''View the May Gallery. May Moments ''Season 1 House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Mara is upset when she finds out the others got to talk to Joy and they lie to her saying "Joy hates us all and doesn't want to talk to us." ''Season 2'' House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Joy and Patricia try to get Mara to come join the part y. *Joy tells Mara she was brave for letting Mick go. *Joy puts her arm around Mara as they walk back to the house after Mick leaves. House of Protection / House of Letters *Joy reassures Mara that she did the right thing letting Mick leave. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Joy helps Mara pick out a mask for the ball. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Joy tells Mara not to worry about her purse *Joy asks Mara who looks better in the dress, her or Nina. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Joy and Mara both sign up for the school web news page when they walk to class together. House of Accusations / House of Hasty *Joy comforts Mara when she realizes she's losing the battle against Vera. *Joy is mad about Mara being expelled. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *Mara stands up for Joy while everyone else is saying that she's awful. *Mara keeps saying that Joy isn't all bad. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *They hug when they arrive at the house. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Mara and Joy make a pact that they will no longer let themselves be pushed around. *After Victor tries to interrogate Mara about the bracelet, Mara runs to tell Joy and Patricia. *Joy and Mara discuss how they can each stand up for themselves from now on. *Mara and Joy update eachother on how their pact is going. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Joy reminds Mara to be strong about Jerome, saying Jerome was lucky to have her and that he made a mistake. *Mara tells Joy she looks amazing in Amber's skirt. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Mara feels bad when Willow mentions what happened with Fabian and Joy. *Mara assures Joy that she is great and only needs to be herself. *Joy stops Mara from accepting Jerome's apology, reminding her of the sisterhood. *Mara tells Joy she looks great after Joy has her make over. *Joy says she'll hit Mara with a magazine when she sees her enjoying the video Jerome made, but then realizes Mara really likes it and gives in, despite still not supporting the idea of Mara giving into Jerome so easily. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Mara and Joy walked home together. *They were standing next to eachother during Jerome's balloon animal preformance. *Joy told Mara she did good with the song. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy tells Mara (and Willow) the truth about Jerome. *They work together to find out why the Sibunas were expelled. *Joy comes in to check on Mara while the latter was getting revenge on Jerome. *Mara reminds Joy what Jerome did in an effort to get her not to back down. *Joy tells Mara that she's too good for Jerome when Mara starts to get cold feet about getting revenge on him. *Mara wants Joy to pretend to like Jerome for her and Willow. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Joy wants Mara to move on from Jerome. *She says that she loves him, and comforts her saying she'll trick Jerome. *They hug. *Mara helps Joy come up with ways to make Jerome think she likes him. Trivia *They have reversed initials. Mara's initial's are MJ and Joy's are JM. *Both of them had roomed with Patricia separately. *They have similar interests. Example: Both of them wanted the editor job. *They are way closer in S3. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis